It has become increasingly desirable for heat exchangers to exhibit efficient transfer of heat, while remaining relatively easy to make. In the automotive industry, in particular, it has become increasingly necessary to combine multiple functions in a single heat exchanger assembly. In particular, the need to reduce the number of overall components, and to optimize assembly efficiency has driven the need for improved heat exchanger devices that combine increasingly efficient designs and multiple functions in packaging heretofore attainable using plural separate components or devices having inefficient designs. More specifically, there has been a growing need for an improved heat exchanger device, particularly for under the hood automotive vehicle applications, which combines multiple functions in a single assembly that is efficient to make and operate and that occupies substantially the same or less space than existing heat exchanger devices.
Particularly in extreme operating conditions and where a multi-fluid heat exchanger is to be employed, it is also attractive to be able to selectively manage heat exchange between the different fluids, especially when the different fluids passed through the heat exchanger have substantially different flow characteristics.